Dream
by chymom
Summary: This is a Challenge line story for December from another site. Don/Ian have along awaited talk. As Colby/Charlie have some fun. As you might guess this is a slash story. As always feel free to use these lines in a story of your own.


Title: A dream

Series: Talking

Word count: 2,117 words.

Author: Chymom

Characters/parings: Don/Ian, Colby/Charlie, Alan, and Margret

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Not any on this post

Spoilers: Any espoused from season one to present could be talked about.

Summary: What happens after Colby/Charlie leave Ian and Don alone for the night?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Numb3rs people. Anyone else is mine.

Beta: Cassy27

Author notes: Any honest feedback is welcome.

**Challenge lines**

Don: "What's up?"

Charlie: "I had a dream."

Don: "Oh, yeah, a dream..."

These lines are From Season 2 "Hot shot"

A Dream

Once Colby and Charlie had left Don's place, they rode in mostly silence back to the house. Colby drove as Charlie was still lost in the memories that the song {Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore} had stride up. During the drive, Colby wondered what his lover had on his mind during drive. He was never really sure what was going on in there anyway, the staring out into space was normal. The far away look in his eyes now was not.

"Angel, what's going on in that mind of yours?" he asked, walking into the craftsman house. Without a word, Charlie turned around and pressed his lover against the closed front door. Charlie's lips were too busy on Colby's neck to answer his question. Not that Colby himself knew the question he had just asked.

It wasn't often that Charlie jumped him, but when he did, Colby knew that he was in for a long night of slow love making. Tonight was different than most nights. Tonight, Colby's mind shut itself off as soon as they made it to the bedroom floor. Charlie's hands and lips knew what to do with the magnificent body laying spread out for his liking.

Morning found them both laying on the floor under one of the blankets from the bed. They had both been so satisfied that they didn't have the energy to move even the few feet to the bed. During the few hours they got to sleep, more like past out from enjoyment, Colby had covered them with it. They awoke to footsteps in the hall and Alan's voice telling them that Colby was going to be late for work. It was Saturday, but it was Colby's weekend to be at the office. Normally, Charlie would run by his office and grip some papers to look over at the FBI with him.

Alan had gotten used to the late night sounds coming from his son's room so he had put some extra insulation up in Charlie's as well as in his own room. Alan had enlisted Don's help shortly after Colby had started coming over at nights. It wasn't that Alan minded him being over, there are just some things that a father doesn't want to know about his son's love life. The fact that he is having more sex than his father being one of them.

Once Alan's words had hit them, Colby quickly found his boxers and headed to the shower. After his shower, he found Charlie in the same place as when he had left him a few minutes ago. A lose towel was the only thing on his body at the moment with his chest and hair still wet from the shower. Charlie's eyes roamed his lovers body. Morning quickies were normal with them, but after the love making last night, Colby wasn't sure that he could survive a quickie this morning. To his and Charlie's amazement they both survived and were soon joining Alan for breakfast.

Across town, Don was waking up with a pair of arms around his waist and his head on someone's heart. Normally he would find that the person in his bed would lay there head on him and not the other way around. The steady beat of the heart mixed in with the sudden tightening of the arms around him reminded him of the night before. Ian had been waiting at his apartment with Charlie for him when he had gotten home. They had talked about many things, mostly about Ian wanting to change his base of organ from DC to LA. Don had asked him to sleep on it, but as they had gone to bed, head injury or not, Ian's months without being near Don had come into play.

Ian had wanted to be with Don the moment he had hit LA, but he had to go after one of the bad guys who just didn't like the idea of taking things slow. Looking back, Ian wished he had had some better back-up, but at least he got his man. The head office was making him take some time off to heal. 'What better way to heal than in the arms of the man I love,' Ian had told himself right before calling Charlie the night before. In both their minds, they knew that Ian needed time to heal before they did anything. But again, their bodies being apart for months didn't leave much room for their minds to come out to play. The moment Ian gave Don a quick night kiss, they both knew that they would make love that night.

Ian had let Don set the pace. He had let Don show him in his actions how much he loved him. With his lips gazing every place he could as his hands went south to remove Ian of his pants. Don didn't hurry his checking over Ian's body. In fact, they took things so slow that it drove them both mad with need. In the end, Ian had been the one to break asking Don to take him. Not being one to refuse a chance to be with the man he loved, Don did as he was asked. The next round of love making, it was Ian who was able to satisfy Don's need for release. By morning, they had both lost count of how many times each had found fulfilling at the hands of the other and then Don had fallen asleep with Ian's arms around him and Don's head on his chest.

For some reason, this morning was different than the other mornings. Ian noticed that, while Don still kissed him, his mind wasn't with them. It's true in the time that they had been together there had been times that one or both would have their mind on a case or on something else going on, but this wasn't the case, not today. Ian could always tell with Don when it was family or work that was bothering him. This ,whatever it was, wasn't either one of them.

Ian had found out that if he would let Don have some space, he would open up on his own. There was an uneasiness that Ian didn't like between them. This time, Ian wasn't sure what to do when faced with the unknown what should you do? In Ian's book you find out what's unknown. Charlie would call it solving for Y but it all meant the same thing. Ian needed to talk to Don.

"Don, what's on your mind?" Ian's voice and arms came out of nowhere to find him and Don let out a soft sigh. Not getting anything more, Ian turned Don in his arms to look into his lover's eyes. What he saw there did something few things could. He saw fear and questions in his eyes.

"What's up?" Ian asked him.

"I had a dream." Don half whispered.

"Oh, yeah, a dream?" Ian wasn't sure what to make of this side of Don. This was the side that was normally hidden deep inside his mind. The side that was emotionally, the side Ian didn't know how to handle yet.

"What was the dream about?" Ian knew that until he got all the facts, the fear and questions in his lover's eyes would stay there.

"Ian, I want you here with me. To work out of LA instead of DC, I do, but do you think it's a good idea?" Finally saying the words out loud did two things for Don. One, it helped ease the pain in his chest to get it out and talk about it to Ian. Two, it also made his heart ache at the way his words had made Ian look. The brightness that had been in his lover's eyes was instantly gone and replaced with shadows.

Don could see that his lover was taking his words the wrong way. If not by the look in his eyes, but also by the fact that Ian had let his arms drop from around him as he got up from the bed. Neither man spoke for a minute. Ian had been on man hunts that he had to wait hours for the guy he was looking for to show up. The minute here now seemed longer than all the waits put together.

"What are you doing?" Don asked once his brain kicked in with the fact that Ian was getting dressed and not with him. Ian stopped pulling on his pants and left the fly open on his jeans.

"Don, I want to be with you. You don't know how long I have looked for someone that isn't afraid of me or my work, but if you don't want me here then I can go back to DC." Don didn't know were this was coming from. He had just spent one of the best nights of his life in the arms of this man and now he wanted to leave. Ian started to button his pants as Don's words came back to both their minds.

Don slowly made his way in front of Ian. His hand slowly taking Ian's right hand and placing it on top his own heart. Ian's eyes didn't move from the floor. The feel of the warm chest underneath his fingers made his fingers tingle, but the rise and fall of the hand combined with the words he heard next had both sets of eyes staring at each other.

"Ian, this is yours and yours alone. The dream I had last night, the one you asked about..." Don paused a minute, looking into his lover's eyes. He watched the small nod of Ian's head and then continued. "It was a dream that I have never had before. When I was younger and would bring someone home, I would get the birds and the bees talk from dad and mom would just sit there. Last night, I took you home to meet them and mom put her arm around you and started asking you when you were going to help me stop running. When we were going to be married and when she was going to be a grandmother."

Ian listened as Don opened up to him in a way he had never done before. Ian knew the amount of pain that still was with Don when he talked of his mother. He knew the hurt and confusion that followed normally. This was different though, this was something he had wanted for a long time. To have his lover's family accept him for who he was and Alan and Charlie were that way with him. However, Ian hadn't been able to meet Margret. She had passed before Ian had found Don again. So this dream must have been hard in many different ways for his lover to have.

"What are you saying, Don?" Ian didn't want to step on any toes, but he wasn't sure what was coming next.

"I want that Ian. I didn't know I did until last night. I want you to move out here. I want you to work out the LA office and I want to come home to you each night we can. I don't only want you to be in the area and come over at times when you can, Ian." Ian stood there with his right hand still on Don's heart as his left hand went to the back of Don's neck.

"Okay, I can get a place close by you, one that allows us to see each other as much as possible. Don, I too want to be close to you." Don didn't move.

"I want the man I love in our bed when he's home. I want him to run to Charlie's with me for dinner from time to time. Ian, what I want is you to be with me in every way you can." Ian's lips found Don's in a searing kiss. In between kisses, Ian's only word was yes. They both knew that this was something that neither one had dreamed about happening along with the way Don had asked for it.

Don nor Ian were mushy as they would later come to call it, but for that one morning they didn't care. They knew the road ahead was long, but as long as they had each other, they could face whatever life had to throw at them. As Ian's lips slowly made their way down Don's neck, above them a lady had a smile on her face. She knew that no matter what happened in her son's life that he had someone who loved him for who he was.


End file.
